Treasure Hunt
by tessmagnolia
Summary: OCOH Challenge time again carby


**Authors notes: **Challenge time again!

**August Challenge:**

Carter and Abby are locked in somewhere at night. The words **lipstick** and **book** have to be mentioned, and **one of them has to tell the other a secret**. Word count is **exactly 1639** words. No more, no less. Take out all disclaimers, titles, author's notes, and hit word count in Word. It must be 1639. We thought it would be a bit of fun to have an exact word count for once, and what better time than for the birthday challenge!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own natta!! And don't have that much money either…

**Summary: **Set around the end of what would be season 11. This has been a year of tentative friendship for our two, Abby has supported Carter in his times of need, but now something more seems to be happening. Or is it just medical fumes in the air? Either way a charity treasure hunt may be the catalyst to turn things around.

* * *

**Treasure Hunt**

"First team out of the hat is…. Carter." Kerry looked at the slip of paper and then reached into the bowl for the name of second teammate. " And Abby."

Abby smiled. Then shivered wrapping her arms around her body, wondering why Kerry was making them stand outside when it was cold and dark.

"How is it you get someone who knows their ear from their elbow? With my luck I'll get stuck with him." She gestured over to where the spotty teenage orderly stood, causing Abby to giggle and Carter to give them both a discerning look.

Five minutes later the ER staff trudged back into the hospital. Paired up, they were wearing matching caps and ready to start the challenge. Kerry's voice echoed through the ambulance bay reminding them of the treasure hunt rules:

An item can only be found while in a pairing. All items must be found within the confines of the hospital. No using underhand methods to distract or hinder the progress of other teams. My rulings are final. First one back to me with all items is declared the winner and is awarded a meal for two at the restaurant of **my** choice. 

**"All sponsorship money to go to the ER Paediatrics facility."**

Carter checked through the items on the list and mentally figured out where to get them. Tweezers – hopefully Abby's makeup kit, purple scrubs – surgical floor. Candles… he knew the hospital would have some somewhere… then it clicked. Doug and Carols hideout, then another thought occurred. He wouldn't have much time before Susan figured that out.

"Come on." He took Abby by the elbow and led her to the elevator. A mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Where we going?"

"To win us a meal for two."

"What about the patients?" She asked, slightly out of breath as they reached the elevator.

"I'm not on, and yours have an attending to watch over them." He could tell she wasn't convinced, but pride was at stake. He needed to win the bet he, Luka and Pratt had entered in. "Come on Abby, I know you want this as much as I do… Please?"

That final 'little boy lost' look sold it to her. "Okay, lets go kick some treasure hunting ass."

* * *

"Which are we getting?" She couldn't imagine any of the items being in the basement.

"You'll see." He led her through the darkened corridors until he reached the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Abby wasn't exactly nervous, just confused about being led into the dark, dreary depths of the county hospital. He just gave her a sly smile, pushed open the door and flicked on the light switch.

"Well Doctor Carter…" she deadpanned, not sure what to make of the scene in front of her. "You've certainly set the scene for seduction."

"What? No…" He flustered. "This is where Doug used to bring Carol when they first started dating."

"Carol? As in 'twins' Carol?" He nodded. "Wow and she was impressed by… this?" She waved her arms at the seedy surroundings.

"It could be quite romantic. You just need a little imagination and these." He waved the candles triumphantly at her, and saw the penny drop.

Simultaneously Abby stepped through the door to inspect the rest of the room and the door slammed behind her.

"Crap!" Carter exclaimed, and turned to Abby sheepishly.

"What?"

"Um."

"Carter?" She warned.

"One of the reasons Doug stopped using this, was that the lock had started to jam."

"Tell me you're kidding." She said, as she started pulling at the handle. The pulling turned to yanking and then she turned and glared at Carter. "You try it."

Kicking it, she then moved over to let him try.

She had to give him credit, he did try, but it refused to budge and with his efforts the lock had jammed even further. Flopping down on the gurney bed, she let out a huge sigh of frustration. Carter joined her and they sat in silence.

"So…" Carter tried to start a conversation, but a glare from Abby told him to shut up. "You know it's not my fault we're locked in."

Her left eyebrow rose sceptically as she chose to ignore him completely, refusing the bait. "Have you got your phone on you?"

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes and putting on her most condescending tone said, "because, if you do, then you can dial upstairs and get someone to come rescue us."

"Oh." His face fell, at his stupidity and Abby's mockery. "I left it in my locker."

"Wonderful." She muttered under her breath.

"Come on Abby it's not that bad."

"Yeah?" her eyebrows rose questioningly.

"There are far worse people you could get locked in with… Jerry, Frank, Pablo!"

"But I never would have come down here with them."

"So I should feel flattered?" The look she shot him turned his teasing tone serious. "We could always look on this as the perfect opportunity."

This caught her attention. "For what?"

"To play truth or dare."

She giggled. "Are you kidding me?"

"It could be fun."

"As much fun as having my eyes pulled out." Her eyes frowned but she was smiling. This was Carter at his cutest, but playing truth or dare with an ex was probably treading on very dangerous ground.

"It was just an idea," he sighed, standing up he went in search of something to amuse him self.

* * *

"Look what I found."

"It's a **book**." Abby deadpanned as Carter triumphantly pulled it out from under the gurney.

"But it's not just any book." He waved it teasingly under her nose and sat next to her. "It's a photo album." He said flicking it open.

"You sure you want to look in there."

"I'm a doctor, nothing shocks me." He said in a grave tone.

"They're your friends. You really want to see them in a _compromising _position."

"Yeah, it'll be our little secret." He nudged her conspiringly.

"Perv…" she muttered. Carter, hearing her, grinned and continued looking.

Watching him laugh as he turned each page, Abby finally gave into temptation. Trying to be subtle she peered over Carters shoulder.

"What a let down." The pictures were of the ER staff goofing off.

"You expecting something a little more raunchy?" He teased.

"Yeah."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not disappointed…" She laughed, Carter knew her too well. "Just surprised."

She grabbed the book out Carter's hands and started searching for an incriminating picture of him. Seizing the perfect one, she pulled it out holding it away from Carter as he tried to grab it.

"Abby! No! Give it back." He snatched at it and she jumped up on the gurney holding it behind her. "This isn't fair."

"What's it worth?" She turned round to review the photo. It was taken about 7 years ago. Carter looked adorable, fast asleep, a touch of drool dripped from his mouth as he slept peacefully in the on-call room.

"I'll lance every boil you get over the next month."

She scoffed at that idea.

"Okay… at least 4 hours uninterrupted sleep while your on you're 36 hour shifts."

She smiled, stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Deal."

"Great. Now give me my photo." He reached behind her, but she was too quick for him.

"Just one more thing."

"What?" He replied.

"Do you remember that cherry flavoured lip balm I had?"

"Yeah." He responded sheepishly, knowing where she might be heading and not wanting her to go there.

"Any idea where it is?"

His face started to flush as he carefully answered her. "Now why would I know where any of your **lipsticks** are?"

"Well, Doctor Carter. It's just that I had it on Thursday day, Thursday night you borrowed a pen from my bag and Friday night when I went to use it, it was gone… Any ideas where it went?"

She smirked as he sat down, dropping his head into his hands. Sitting next to him she placed her hand on his arm and waited for him to look at her. "Carter I think you may have a problem. Now I can help you, but you have to admit you have a problem first."

He looked up at her grinning, and relief flowed into Abby. She was only teasing, but they both knew the serious under current of what addiction did to them both, so it was great he understood her. Great to see how they'd both grown.

"If I tell you a secret do you promise not to remember it for the rest of my life?"

"Sure." She said slowly.

He nodded at her agreement and then started his tale of 'addiction' over the taste of her lip balm. How he used to love it when she wore it, how when he smelt anything cherry flavoured it reminded him of her, them, the way she kissed him. At the end of his speech he turned away from her, embarrassed at what he'd disclosed.

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard all year." Her hand grazed his cheek and pulled his face round to hers. Slowly but firmly she placed her mouth over his, waiting nervously, hoping he'd respond.

Carter froze fleetingly; he hadn't been kissed in so long, hadn't kissed Abby in nearly two years. But he hadn't forgotten anything about it. His arms reached behind her pulling her closer to him as his lips softly caressed her own.

She felt him respond and then smile, she was glad she'd replaced the missing cherry flavoured lip balm.

So lost in each other they didn't register the door being forced open, only realising they weren't alone when they heard Susan's shrewd tone. "Ha! I knew it!"

Looking up they saw Susan and Yosh stood in the doorway grinning.


End file.
